Second Chances
by EmayaShipper4eva
Summary: Hey guys! OK, quick summary- everything that has happened in PLL was a dream Emily, Aria, Spencer, and Hanna all had. Alison sent them the dream to give them a chance to fix what they messed up in the dream. Will Emily and Maya finally make it through together? This is an Emaya story, but there will be Hanna and Caleb, Toby and Spencer, and Ezra and Aria. Emaya, Haleb, Ezria, Spoby
1. It Really Is You

_Hey guys! How are you all? OK, OK, so yeah I know I haven't updated like, __**any **__stories in the past few weeks or so. I have been sick and busy and watching the Fosters, so I have a lot on my schedule. I also have softball and school work, so I don't exactly have a ''free girl'' spirit. Anyways, this idea has been __**killing **__me, so I decided I'm gonna write it before I forget what the idea is. Ha. Not likely. I promise you guys I'll update my other stories soon. I hope you like this one though! This should be a long chapter story- probably as long as California Vacation or if not longer. Oh and by the way, about Ben and Emily's breakup. I feel like if Ben hadn't tried to rape her she still would care for him, so I tried to make it a bit heartfelt. Believe me I hate Ben as much as the next Emaya shipper, but I want this story to be realistic- at least with how they deal with the problems they have to face. I also feel like Pam would have been a bit more understanding with Emily coming out if Emily told her herself and she didn't see the pictures of Emily and Maya kissing, so that's why she's way less of a bitch and even supporting of Emily's sexuality. I wanted to create a Pam-Maya bond that I have rarely seen in any story, so I hope it goes well. Sorry this is so long, I had a lot to say about this story. Enjoy and review please!_

Emily's POV

_"__Emily. I'm glad you could finally make it.'' I heard the chilling yet familiar voice of Alison. As I walked into the building I saw her sitting in the center of Spencer, Aria, and Hanna. I sat down in the empty seat and let out a shaky sigh. "Ali, what's going on? Who shot Ezra? Why won't you tell us who A is? Why don't you trust us?'' Spencer asked as soon as I was settled. Alison let out a sad laugh. "You always were the persistent one, huh Spence?'' she smiled as she looked down, but tears started to form in her eyes. "Ali please! Why won't you give us a straight answer? Why must you always speak in riddle?'' Aria cried. Alison didn't answer. She seemed to be talking to herself now. "I can't stay here any longer. My time here is over. I've shown you the mistakes not to make. This was practice. Now you get to do it for real. Remember what happened after every decision you made. You did exactly what I expected you to do. Don't make the same mistakes again. You will all relive everything that has happened. Protect the ones you love. Don't make the same mistake twice,'' Alison's voice was starting to fade and the room was beginning to smoke. "Ali what's going on?'' I cried. "Goodbye. I will miss you all. Remember. You know how things played out when you did what you thought was right. Remember not to do it again,'' Alison's voice was cut off and everything was all of a sudden black._

I shrieked and jumped up. As I cleared my head I realized that it had just been a dream. The only thing was, I wasn't sure where the dream started. I sat up and looked around seeing Hanna, Spencer, and Aria in a similar state of shock. We were in Spencer's living room. I grabbed my phone and looked at the date. It was 2012. Had I just dreamed two years of my life? "Guys, I just had the weirdest dream. We were being stalked by this person called A, and they stalked us for like 2 years and Ali was alive,'' Hannah groaned, holding her head. "Wait, that's what I just dreamed!'' Aria gasped. "So did I!'' Spencer and I cried in unison. "So you guys all saw Ali at the end telling us not to make the same mistakes again?'' Aria asked. "And to remember to do what we normally wouldn't do,'' Spencer added. "What do you think it means?'' Hanna asked. "Well if we knew what it meant we wouldn't all be so freaked out right now, would we be Hanna?'' Aria snapped. "Well sorry your crabbiness, but I-" Hanna started but Spencer interrupted. "Stop it you two. Look, let's think about what Ali said. She told us we would all relive everything that's happened. So… maybe it means that she was giving us… kind of like a warning… to let us know that if we do thing in the future how we normally would do them things will take a turn for the worst,'' Spencer reasoned. "So what, Alison is like… a second chance to fix things she knew we would screw up in the future by sending us some long ass dream from beyond the grave so we wouldn't mess up our lives?'' Hanna asked skeptically. It _had _sounded reasonable until Hanna asked that. "Well… when you put it like that it _does _sound a bit extreme, but it's the only explanation I've got and if someone has a better one I'm _dying _to hear it,'' Spencer responded. "I guess Ali really was just letting us know she is OK and showing us the right path,'' Aria agreed. "Wait a minute… That means that if we are going to relive _everything _that happened… I'm going to meet Maya again! And… I have to come out again… and break up with Ben again…'' I sighed. "Em that's great though! You can come out to your mom before you meet Maya so your mom gets some time to get used to it, and you can dump Ben before he tries to rape you and so you're single when you do meet her!'' Hanna cried. "Do you think that's what Ali meant? To fix everything we know will go wrong if we make the same mistakes?'' Aria asked. "I guess so,'' I smiled. I looked at the date again. I had two weeks to wait to meet Maya. Two weeks to come out to my mom and get her to accept me before she thought Maya was influencing me. Two weeks to break up with Ben and get him to move on without me. Two weeks to prepare for A to start stalking us for real this time. Two weeks of basically pure and utter horror.

As I walked into school I grimaced and tensed when I felt Ben's arms around my neck and his rough lips on my throat. I couldn't help but wonder how I had _ever _found that appealing. "Hey beautiful,'' he whispered in my ear. I let out a deep breath before I pull out of his embrace. "Ben look. We had a good run. You were there when I needed you. But I don't feel the same anymore. I'm sorry,'' I sighed. "There's someone else isn't there,'' he snarled, more challenging me than asking. "What? No!'' I cried but in my mind I couldn't help thinking 'Yes!' I sighed. "Look Ben it's just not working for me. So please let it go… let me go…'' I coughed. Wow. I had thought it was going to be easier than this. I truly _did _care for Ben- after all he hadn't raped me in real life and the only reason he tried to in my dream was because he already knew Maya and was scared to loose me. At least in the dream I had a reason to break up with him. And of course I did now too, but this one wasn't as easy to understand. I mean in the dream he tried to rape me. It's not like I could say "I had a dream about another girl that might not even exist but I am already in love with her and even though she might not even be real I'm going to break up with you anyways'' and expect him to just understand. _I _didn't even understand. "Did… did you ever care for me?'' he asked and I couldn't help noticing the tears in his eyes. "Of course I did… I still do… just not the way you want me to… I'm sorry…'' I whispered and walked away leaving Ben standing dumbfounded in the hallway as he fought back tears.

"So how did it go?'' Hanna asked as I walked into the grill and sat down on the couch next to the girls. It felt weird coming in here because I had worked here in the dream. Maybe I would end up working here in real life too. "It was a _lot_ harder than I thought it was going to be, I can tell you that. I didn't think I would feel bad for him, but he never did anything he did to me in the dream in real life so it was hard to hate him,'' I explained. "Well that's one major issue out of the way for you, and it's only been two days since the dream. That means you have a week and five days to come out,'' Hanna congratulated. "Yep. That's gonna be the hard part about this,'' I sighed.

Six days. I only had six days left and I still hadn't come out. But tonight I was planning to do it. Not like the other times where I planned it and chickened out. I was _really _planning to- no, really _going _to do it tonight. Swim practice had taken a lot of energy out of me, and I didn't have enough feeling left to be worried. Which is why I'm pretty sure I was going to do it then. "Hi sweetie! How was practice?'' I heard my mother's voice from the kitchen over the sound of something cooking. "It was good. Mom… can I talk to you about something?'' I asked. "Sure sweetheart I'll be out in a sec,'' she called. A minute later she appeared in the dining room and sat down in the chair beside me. "What up?'' she asked. I let out a sigh before hesitantly answering. "Mom… you know how I broke up with Ben?'' I started. Suddenly energy was restored and I felt the panic coming back, but it was too late for me to turn back now. "Yes, why do you ask? Is something wrong? Did he do something to you?'' my mother's voice started to fill with worry. "No mom he didn't touch me… I'm fine I just… I'm…'' I stopped and it felt like I couldn't breathe. "You're what?'' my mom inquired. I let my head fall and my eyes close as tears started to form. "I'm gay mom,'' I whispered. I didn't open my eyes for nearly a minute- for I was too afraid of what I would see when I did- but finally I couldn't stand the silence and looked up to see my mother- _smiling_. Was I dreaming again? No, she was really smiling. "Do you… do you hate me?'' I asked, unsure whether the smile was false and hiding an evil mask or sincere. "Oh honey, I could never hate you! I'm so proud of you for telling me… but why were you so afraid?'' she asked, grabbing my hand. "Because… I… I thought… since you and dad are Christian and aren't… aren't into the whole gay thing… you… you wouldn't… wouldn't accept me as your daughter…'' I stuttered and stumbled over my words. "Emmy, sweetie, you'll always be my little girl, come here,'' my mom sympathized, pulling me into a tight hug that I was thrilled to accept. As I clung to my mom and tears-now of joy instead of sorrow- continued streaming down my face I looked up and smiled. "Thank you,'' I silently willed to Alison, wherever her spirit was, wherever she lingered, wherever she was free. And right before my mother released me, right before I was snapped back to reality, I swear I heard the small but familiar voice in the back of my head whisper, "No. Thank you.''

"Tomorrow is the big day!'' my mom cried happily as I walked inside from my late night practice that of course had to last until 8:00 on a Friday leaving me exhausted. "The big day? What do you mean?'' I asked. "Tomorrow a new family is moving into Alison's old house!'' she explained excitedly. I laughed and rolled my eyes, but inside I was just as tingly as my mom. Tomorrow was the day I could meet Maya. Hearing about a new family confirmed that Maya could be real. Now I just hoped she was exactly like she had been. "Do they… do they have any kids?'' I asked nervously. "Um… yeah! I heard they have a daughter your age… oh what was her name? Mia? No… Mary? No… no that's not it…'' my mother pondered aloud. "Maya?'' I asked hopefully. "That's it! Maya! I met her and her parents today, they are staying in that motel in town until tomorrow when the movers arrived. They seemed like extremely nice people, but Maya was a little shy. Maybe you could get to know her and show her around? I'm sure she could use a friend,'' my mom smiled. I nodded. "Yeah I'll go by the house and see her tomorrow morning when the movers are there. I'm sure they could use some help moving in,'' I assured. "That's very sweet of you dear, I'm sure they would appreciate that. Who knows? Maybe Maya will end up being more than your _friend_,'' my mom teased. "Mom!'' I cried, blushing bright red. She let out a lighthearted laugh. "Oh come on sweetie! She's attractive and sweet- maybe she'll be interested,'' she joked. Ever since I had come out to my mom she had been handling it surprisingly well. She was better than some parents who accepted it and had known for years. It was like me telling her myself had completely changed her outlook on sexuality. "We'll see,'' I sighed hopefully. "Alright well I'm going to turn in for the night. Don't stay up too late, goodnight!'' she called, already making her way up the stairs. "I won't, goodnight!" I answered, letting out a sigh and hoping, praying, begging, that Maya would be who I had come to know her as. And for her to be as interested in me as she had been in the strange dream I had lived.

I woke up around 9:00 A.M. the next morning. The sun was up and I smiled as I remembered what day it was. "Emily! I'm going off for my extra shift, be good! I'll be home around 8:00 tonight!'' I heard my mother call from downstairs. "OK mom, love you" I answered and pulled myself out of bed. I fixed my hair and threw on the same outfit on I had been wearing when I first met Maya in the dream. After a few deep breaths and a quick look in the mirror, I started my way down to Maya's house, wondering just who the real Maya St. Germain was and if I would fall in love with her like I did in the dream.

As I walked the familiar route I stopped to brace myself before walking the few final steps around the corner to Maya's house. "Don't freak out when you see her, whatever you do, don't freak out,'' I mumbled to myself under my breath. Then it happened. I saw her. The same 5'2 thin frame with brown curly hair, dark brown orbs, beautiful darkened skin that wasn't quite black or white- it was really Maya. I couldn't stop myself. "Maya!'' I cried, cursing myself for the joy in my voice. She looked up, a bit startled, and smiled. My heart went numb. "You seem to have the advantage. You know my name, but the only thing that I can think to call you until I know yours is beautiful,'' she smirked. I blushed and went weak at the knees. 'Oh my god does she know me? Did she have the same dream too?' I couldn't help but wonder. "I'm Emily,'' I grinned, holding out my hand which she shook without hesitating. "So how do you know my name?'' she asked. My heart dropped a bit- for that's when I knew she didn't have the same dream as me. She was just being her normal flirty self. "Oh, my mom came down and met you guys yesterday,'' I quickly explained. "Oh yeah. She was really sweet,'' Maya complimented. "Yeah she is like that,'' I confirmed. "Have we… met before? I feel like I know you from somewhere… I just can't understand why,'' she asked. "Maybe we knew each other in a past life?'' we both laughed at my remark. God her laugh. Yep. She's exactly the same. "Maybe. Or maybe we crossed paths in a dream,'' she teased and I literally felt my heart burst. "Well, as long as I'm here, why don't I make myself useful and help you unpack?'' I asked. "I couldn't ask you to do that,'' she reasoned. "But I'm offering,'' I smiled, and with that I walked up to the pile of boxes and started bringing them up to where I already knew Maya's room was.

"So why exactly did you guys move here?'' I asked. Maya and I were laying side by side on our backs on her bed and we had been talking for over three hours now. "You know, for a girl who just suddenly shows up and acts like she knows me you sure ask a lot of questions,'' she teased. "Well for the mysterious new girl in town who is moving in to my old dead best friend's house you sure don't give many answers,'' I teased back. "Fine. We each ask a question one at a time and the other has to answer before they can ask another question,'' Maya laughed, sitting up and pulling her legs tucked in front of her, gesturing for me to do the same. When I mirrored Maya she smiled. "OK, I go first since you've already asked like 80 questions,'' she laughed. "Fair enough,'' I smirked. "Alright, so… what's your favorite color?'' she asked. I giggled. "Blue. Who is your celebrity crush?'' I asked. "Sara Remirez. Who is your biggest idol?'' she asked. "My dad.'' The game went on for about 20 minutes until the serious questions started. "Who is your boyfriend?'' the question startled me a bit, because I was about to say Ben. "Um… well I was dating this guy named Ben about a week ago but I dumped him because I realized I like girls. Who is yours?'' I asked. "I'm into girls too. But I'm single. Have been for a while,'' she answered. "I'd have thought he was your boyfriend,'' I told her, pointing to the picture of a boy on her dresser. "Justin? Oh hell no. He's just a really good friend. He's gay too though. We dated once and then realized we were both gay so we just stayed good friends,'' Maya explained. "Cool,'' I grinned. "Hey listen, I've got swim practice in a while, but do you wanna come and stay later at my place?'' I asked. Maya smiled and nodded. "Totally,'' she agreed. "OK, here's my address and number, call me if something comes up,'' I handed her a piece of paper I quickly wrote my information on. "Thanks. I… I'll see you around at school?'' she asked. "Yeah, you will,'' I smiled. Our eyes locked and I had to force myself not to get lost in her deep brown gaze. "Bye Maya,'' I whispered, pecking her quickly on the cheek. Maya blushed and grinned. "Bye Emily,'' she echoed, her voice equally quiet. I smiled as I stood and walked out, throwing her one last grin as I exited her room and the house. As I walked home I couldn't help smiling like an idiot. "Yep.'' I thought aloud. "It really is you Maya. It really is you.''


	2. A Kiss And A Picture

_Hey guys! So I know I haven't updated in forever, but I promise you I will try to be more aware of my stories. I just got back from vacation so for the rest of summer I should be pretty good on my updates. Anyway, we get to see more of Pam's accepting side in this chapter (yay!) along with more confidince in Emily. I encoperated episodes two and three into this, and I know I said I would do one episode per chapter, but episode two didnt have many Emaya scenes, nor did episode three, so I just encorpredated both episode into this. I hope you enjoy nonetheless!_

* * *

"Hello, you must be Maya," Pam smiled as she opened the door. Maya smiled and nodded. "Emily! Maya's here!" the older woman called up the stairs. "Nice to meet you Mrs. Fields," she greeted politely, holding out her hand. "Likewise, and dear call me Pam please," Pam told her. "Emily!" she called again. "Coming mom!" Emily cried, running down the stairs quickly. "Hey," she greeted Maya with a quick hug. "Hey," Maya replied, hugging her back briefly. "Well girls I'll be in the living room if you need me, have fun," Pam smiled at the two before walking into the living room and sitting down on the couch. Emily rushed upstairs with Maya close behind her, and the swimmer gave Maya a quick tour of where everything was. Emily then took Maya to her room, and as the walked in Emily closed her door. "So what do you wanna do?" she asked. "We could watch a movie?" Maya suggested. A few minutes later they were side by side on Emily's bed watching "The Perks Of Being A Wallflower" and talking at the same time. They didn't see much of the movie, too intrigued by the other and what they had to say. By the time the movie was over both girls were tired, but neither of them wanted to stop talking. "I'm gonna go change, be right back," Maya told her, grabbing a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt before walking to the bathroom. Emily threw on a sweat shirt over her sharks t-shirt and swapped her jeans for a pair of sweat shorts. Maya walked back in a few minutes later with her hair up in a pony tail. Emily was stunned at how beautiful she looked in her simple attire. They continued talking for about an hour before Maya yawned and Emily giggled a bit. "Hey, I need my sleep," she protested. "Do you have a side?" Emily asked the question Maya originally had asked in the dream. "A side?" the shorter girl questioned. "Of the bed," Emily explained. "I uh, kinda sleep in the middle," Maya replied shyly. "I uh, kinda sleep in the middle too," Emily smiled, causing Maya to grin and blush. Within the next ten minutes Maya was asleep, and Emily lay beside her, wondering how things were going to play out. Would they turn out like they had in the dream? With Maya's arm draped over Emily's waist and Emily's arm over Maya's? She barely had time to finish the thought before she felt a weight on her side and smiled. This time without hesitating, she lifted her arm and rested it on Maya's. Emily felt shivers as Maya curled closer up to her, then closed her eyes and allowed sleep to overtake her.

* * *

Later that night, around 12:00 A.M, Pam was walking to her room when she saw Emily's lamp was on. As she walked in her room she smiled at the sight- Maya's arm was around Emily's waist, and Emily's arm rested comfortable atop Maya's. She turned the light off as quietly as she could and slowly shut the door, walking back to her own room. She grinned to herself as she curled under her covers. Pam could tell Emily truly did like Maya, and Maya seemed as interested in Emily. While she wasn't raised to believe that being gay was right, if that's who her daughter was then that was the end of the conversation- no questions asked. She hoped Maya would help Emily figure out who she really was, whoever that may be. As she turned her own light off a small smile graced her lips and she fell into a deep sleep that not even dreams interrupted.

* * *

"So how are things going in everyone's love life?" Hanna questioned as the four girls sat down to the lunch table. "Toby is great. He was a bit shocked that I wanted to even talk to him, but he is really sweet and I think it's going to work out well," Spencer reported happily. "And Ezra is well... He was a bit hesitant about me at first because I didn't tell him I was in collage this time, but he's getting used to it. It feels better now that I didn't start our relationship off lying to him," Aria informed everyone. "Even though the end result was the same," Hanna added with a smirk. "What about you Hanna?" Spencer asked. "Caleb doesn't go to school here yet, so I don't know," she answered. And what about you Em? How are you and your lovely lady doing?" Hanna asked, but Emily didn't answer. She was lost in her own thoughts. "Emily! Em! Earth to Emily! Swimmer! Fields! EMILY!" finally Hanna's voice snapped Emily back to reality and she jumped. "What? What Hanna?" she asked, a bit dazed. "I asked how things with you and Maya are, but obviously I don't need an answer, considering the way you are staring off into space and doodling her name everywhere," the blonde smirked, causing Emily to look down and blush as she realized she had been in fact writing Maya's name subconsciously. "That is adorable!" Aria squealed. "What's adorable?" Emily heard the all too familiar voice behind her and quickly flipped her notebook over. "Hey Maya. And just how Spencer looks at Toby when he walks by," Hanna covered for Emily, earning a warning glare from Spencer, but the taller girl said nothing. "Wait you two know each other already?" Emily asked. "Yeah, we have Chemistry and History together," Hanna explained. "Classes anyway, we haven't known each other that long yet," Maya smirked, causing both girls to laugh and Emily to blush. "Why don't you sit with us Maya?" Aria asked. "Uh, sure if no one minds," Maya more commented than asked, but everyone gave a welcoming smile and she took a seat beside Emily. Lunch passed by quickly, and Emily was glad to see Maya was getting along just as well with her friends as she had in the dream. "Hey Maya, we are having a sleepover at my place later, you should come!" Hanna suddenly suggested. "I, I don't know," she started. "Oh come on, it'll be fun! Please?" Spencer asked. "Yeah, we have been looking for an extra person to break the tie between movies!" Aria added, causing Maya to laugh. "Well, alright then," she finally agreed. Emily blushed to herself as she observed her friends get to know Maya over again.

* * *

Around 7:30 P.M. Maya pulled up in Hanna's driveway. "Hey! You made it!" Hanna smiled as she opened the door to the darker girl standing there. "Of course I did," she grinned, pulling the blonde girl into a hug. "Come on in, we're attempting to bake, but-" Hanna was interrupted by the sound of a crash followed by screaming. "Well, you can see, or hear at least, how well that's going," she laughed. Maya chuckled and made her way to the kitchen, where Emily, Spencer, and Aria stood covered in flour, eggs, cookie dough, and some stains that the darker girl couldn't quite make out. "Hey!" Aria smiled when she saw Maya, pulling the girl into a hug, quickly followed by Spencer. "Hey," Maya smiled more shyly at Emily, "Hi," Emily returned the greeting in the same quiet tone. They didn't hug, but Maya took a seat next to her. "Hey Aria, can you help me set up the DVD player?" Hanna asked. She nodded and they walked into the other room. "I'm gonna go see if I can find the movie," Spencer smirked at them after a moment, leaving the two girls alone. "Hey Em, we're gonna be awhile, can you two work on the cookies?" Hanna called from the other room. "Sure," she called back. Maya laughed. "Typical Hanna, playing match maker," she rolled her eyes in amusement. Emily chuckled and nodded. "We might as well start though," she sighed. Maya nodded and the two got to work on the cookies. Things went surprisingly well for a few minutes, until suddenly Emily shrieked and Maya turned around just in time to see her slipping. Almost instinctively, she dove over and caught the taller girl in her arms just before her head hit the floor. "Are you OK?" Maya asked in a panic. "Yeah, I'm fine, thanks," Emily trailed off in a whisper. Both girls were panting heavily, and it took them a minute to realize they were still holding onto each other, Emily's arms around Maya's neck and Maya's arms around Emily's waist. "I uh, sorry," Maya mumbled nervously, helping the swimmer up. "Don't be," Emily reassured her. As Maya went to break their hands apart Emily's grip tightened. Maya smiled at her and suddenly it felt like she couldn't breathe. Their eyes met and just when their lips were less than two inches apart a sneeze jerked them apart. "Dammit Aria!" Hanna hissed. "Sorry!" she cried, holding her arms up defensively. Emily and Maya let out nervous laughs and pulled apart to continue working on the cookies, laughing as they listened to their blonde friend give Aria an earful on how she ruined her plan.

By 9:00 that night the girls were all lying in the living room watching the movie "Psycho" with different reactions in each of them. Maya and Hanna watched the movie with great interest, Aria watched scared but curious, Spencer was intrigued by how realistic the effects were, and Emily cowered by her pillow, completely petrified. As blood splattered once again Emily cringed and buried her face in her blankets. "Is it over?" she asked weakly. She hated these kinds of movies, no matter what she had lived through in that dream this kind of thing still made her sick to the stomach. "Yeah, it's over," Hanna promised. Emily slowly lifted her head, only to bury it again a minute later at another bloody scene. Maya couldn't help smile at how cute she though it was, and when she was sure Hanna's gaze was fully transfixed on the screen she slid down beside Emily, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. Emily jumped at the touch, but when she saw it was Maya she have a small smile. "You doing alright?" Maya asked, genuinely concerned. "I guess so," Emily's voice wasn't very convincing- it was raspy and sore. The shorter girl gave a doubtful look and Emily sighed. "Fine, I hate these kinds of movies, they make me sick," Emily explained, grimacing as blood once again covered the screen. Maya chuckled and allowed Emily to curl into her, resting her head on the dark skinned girls shoulder. They stayed that way the rest of the movie, and by the time it was over Hanna, Spencer, and Aria were fast asleep. "You alright?" Maya asked as the credits started. Emily nodded, although her notion was contradicted by her death grip on Maya's shirt and her white knuckles. She giggled and let her arm wrap around Emily's waist, pulling her closer. "Thank you. I couldn't have been so calm without you," Emily broke the silence. "No problem," Maya replied. Silence again took over the room, and both girls struggled to stay still, and stay quiet. "Maya?" Emily's voice finally interrupted the peace. "Yeah?" Maya asked back. "I was wondering if you wanted to go with me to Noel Kahn's party? I mean, there will be a lot of people and I kinda have to go with the girls and I just-" Emily was cut off. "Emily! You need to learn to stop talking so much," Maya chuckled. Emily blushed and looked down. "And I would love to go to the party with you," she smiled. Emil grinned and hugged Maya briefly. "Well I better get back to my own bed," she laughed, standing up and walking to her spot on the floor. "Night Em," she whispered across the room. "Night Maya," Emily whispered back. Both girls curled up in their blankets, missing the other's warmth and contact almost as soon as it was broken.

* * *

Maya and Emily walked into Noel's party, arms linked. "So that's the ex boyfriend huh?" Maya asked, gesturing with her eyes to Ben. "Yep, that's him," she answered. When he saw her he gave a small smile. Emily smiled back slightly, but continued past him. "Hey guys! Glad to see you here!" Hanna's voice sounded behind them. The blonde pulled them each into brief hugs. "Em, we need to talk," Aria sounded serious, and Maya could tell they needed a moment. "I'll go get drinks," she told Emily, walking away and leaving Emily with the girls. "What about?" Emily asked when Maya was out of earshot. "I got the first text," she whispered. Emily groaned. "Wait, that's not all bad. In the dream the first text came earlier," Spencer pointed out. "Alright, but we still got the text," Hanna argued. "What did it say?" Emily asked. "Same thing as the dream- 'Maybe he fools around with all the students, a lot of teachers do. Just ask your dad- A'. Apparently some things never change," she sighed. "Well at least we are more prepared for A this time," Hanna replied. Just as Hanna finished speaking Emily's phone went off. She felt her skin crawl as she read words that were familiar to her- "Hey Em! I've been replaced. You found another friend to kiss- A." Emily sighed. "I guess the only thing different about the messages are how we get them," she reasoned. "Oh hey Maya," Hanna's greeting warned the rest of the group she was back. "Hey," she repeated, handing Emily a drink. "Thanks," Emily faked a smile. "Have you seen the photo booth?" Maya asked. Hanna smirked as Emily blushed and answered, "No, show me the booth." They had a photo booth in the dream as well, only this time Hanna knew she could as Emily about it later.

* * *

"These things are so cheesy," Emily laughed as she and Maya stepped inside the booth. "Oh come on it will be fun!" Maya protested. "What's so fun about looking awful in pictures no one will ever look at again?" Emily asked. "Because it's fun! And besides, no way could you look awful in this, you're... crazy beautiful," Maya trailed off nervously. In the dream Emily had been to nervous to acknowledge that particular comment, but she decided to step up this time. "Look who's talking," she teased, winking at Maya and causing her to blush. "Just get ready," she laughed. Emily rolled her eyes at her but nonetheless got into position, giving Maya bunny ears. After a few photos Maya and Emily were looking in each other's eyes, and on the last snap of the camera, their lips locked in a full on kiss.

* * *

Emily lay on her bed that night, smiling like an idiot at the pictures of her and Maya. Well, one particular picture of a certain kiss at least. Luckily, the pictures had still been there when they stepped out, and both girls got a copy. "I see someone has an interest on being more than friends with Maya," her moms voice scared the shit out of her, and she jumped nearly three feet in the air. "Mom! I uh... I just..." Emily stuttered nervously, but her mom just laughed. "Emily I think it's great you're finding out who you are, and I like Maya a lot. She's polite and kind, and I think that you two will be great together," her mom promised her. Emily smiled brightly and hugged her mom. As she left the room Emily looked down at the pictures again. Half the reason she had first been afraid of A was because of the knowledge A had about her sexual orientation, but now that her mom knew, that was one less thing A could scare her with. And one more thing Emily didn't have to deal with in her relationship with Maya.


End file.
